


История одного дома

by angelphine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelphine/pseuds/angelphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл уезжает из Бикон Хиллз. Через год Стайлз Стилински поступает в Нью-Йоркский Университет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История одного дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tale Of Finding Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541115) by [erciareyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes). 



> Переводчик считает, что это флафф, ангст, юст. Автор не уточняет. Какая разница? Главное, что счастливый финал.  
> Теги автора были перенесены в саммари.  
> Спасибо за прочтение! <3

Прошёл год, два месяца, двадцать три дня, пять часов, семнадцать минут и сорок пять секунд с тех пор, как Дерек Хейл покинул Бикон Хиллз в поисках лучшей жизни, где-нибудь очень далеко от города, что принёс ему столько боли. Гóрода, где тела его семьи, стаи, друзей и бывших врагов похоронены под слоем пепла и пыли.

Прошёл год, два месяца, двадцать три дня, пять часов, восемнадцать минут и двадцать три секунды с тех пор, как Стайлз вошел в лофт и увидел, как Дерек и Брэйден собирают посуду из кухонных шкафчиков в коричневые картонные коробки, расставленные повсюду. Дерек взглянул так, что с тех пор Стайлз мучался вопросом, что же это было. Взгляд, наверное, был извинением, но ощущался как удар под дых. Он попрощался и отвернулся, словно бы ему и дела не было… но было. И этой ночью он плакал в подушку, не совсем понимая почему.

Спустя год, два месяца, двадцать три дня, пять часов, двадцать минут и три секунды Стайлз понял.

Не то, чтобы он не понимал и раньше. Но теперь стало кристально ясно, что он выскользнул из когтей смерти за долю секунды до того, как было бы слишком поздно. Он понимает, от чего Дерек хотел убежать, что Дерек просто хотел лучшей жизни, свободы от всех потерь и боли, через которые пришлось пройти. Стайлз чувствует, что немного свободы не помешает и ему самому, мечтает просто уехать и тоже оставить этот город в прошлом.

Оставалось всего несколько недель до выпускного, только несколько недель − и они все разойдутся по своим дорогам. Никто не говорит об этом вслух, но Стайлз знает, что так и будет. Лидию уже приняли в Кембридж, она показывала письма о зачислении несколько недель назад. Скотт решил остаться в Бикон Хиллз, стать ветеринаром. Кира, ну, Стайлз не знает, что будет делать Кира, может быть, останется и поступит в местный колледж, ближе к Скотту и семье.

Стайлз думает о Малии, и что они расстались после отъезда Дерека, и что он не мог смотреть ей в глаза − боялся ненавидящего взгляда в ответ. Он не знает, ненавидит ли она его сейчас, потому что тогда, через несколько дней, она выбрала Питера − из всех чёртовых людей − чтобы разыскать свою мать. Стайлз ничего от неё не слышал с тех пор и, ощущая ответственность, беспокоится, потому что ничего хорошего от Питера Хейла ждать не приходится.

Стайлз пялится на своё письмо с ответом. Нью-Йорк. Он говорит себе, что это просто совпадение. Он позвонил Коре несколько недель назад спросить о Дереке и узнал, что тот в тоже Нью-Йорке. Он пытается убедить себя, что подал документы в Нью-Йоркский Университет не для того, чтобы найти Дерека, зная, что когда-то убитому горем парню там нравилось. Нет никакой иной причины уехать в Нью-Йорк, кроме хорошего университета.

 

Спустя год, три месяца, двадцать дней, восемнадцать часов, пять минут и тридцать секунд Стайлз садится в машину, чтобы добраться до Нью-Йоркского Университета. Скотт сидит рядом − он настоял помочь с обустройством. Стайлз благодарен, потому что, если честно, думает, что не сможет без Скотта.

Отец ведёт машину, они со Скоттом сидят на задних сидениях. Как в старые добрые времена, когда отец забирал их из палаточный походов по выходным, когда их жизни не были наполнены смертью и скорбью. Стайлз знает, что Скотт всё ещё просыпается по ночам с криком и испускающей последних вздох Эллисон на руках, несмотря на то, что они с Кирой счастливы вместе уже больше года. Он видит всю эту боль в глазах Скотта и ненавидит себя, что бросает его, но Скотт убеждает, что он в порядке и только за, что Стайлз уезжает обрести почву под ногами.  
− Можно легко потерять голову, после того, как был одержим злобным лисьим духом и чуть не порван на куски гарпиями, − сказал тогда Скотт и печально улыбнулся.

Они слушают старые рок-песни, когда подъезжают к Университету, и Стайлз не может поверить, что действительно выбрался из Бикон Хиллз живым. Он был уверен, что какая-нибудь тварь, какая-нибудь связь с Неметоном, возможно, его остановит. Но вот он − стоит перед зданием, где проведёт следующие несколько лет. Он немного растерян − сотни людей мельтешат перед глазами, но Скотт сжимает его руку, и он чувствует себя чуточку смелее.

Первая ночь после отъезда Скотта далась с трудом, но Стайлз, наконец, засыпает, размышляя о начале новой жизни.

 

Спустя год, четыре месяца, десять дней, двадцать часов, семнадцать минут и пятьдесят секунд до Стайлза доходит, чем заполнилась его новая жизнь, но он не знает, нравится ему это или нет. Он ходит на лекции, начинает писать эссе, делает домашку. Каждую ночь звонит отцу и треплется со Скоттом, просто чтобы знать, как там все. Дважды в неделю разговаривает по скайпу с Лидией, которая неплохо устроилась в Кембридже, особенно теперь, когда снова сошлась с Джексоном, который, кажется, изменился в лучшую сторону. Стайлз думал, что будет больно снова увидеть их вместе, но понимает, что наконец отпустил.

Дни пролетают мимо Стайлза, и он не совсем уверен, что они действительно были. Его сосед по комнате говорит, что таким и должен быть колледж, и Стайлз верит. Колледж может быть и утомительный, но по крайней мере, не убьёт его в ближайшее время. Колледж безопасен.

Но ещё колледж действует на нервы, там скучно и одиноко. Очень, чёрт возьми, одиноко. Ему нравятся занятия, сосед, но Стайлз всё ещё не чувствует удовлетворения и счастья, которые ожидал.

 

Спустя год, пять месяцев, три дня, один час, пятьдесят одну минута и двадцать девять секунд Стайлз наконец находит Дерека. Он удивлён, потому что даже не искал, но − вот он, сидит посреди ночи на скамейке в парке и читает «Великого Гэтсби», а сердце Стайлза пропускает удар.

Он не думал, что всё произойдёт вот так. Он мечтал, что возьмет адрес у Коры и постучит в ту дверь, и на него уставится удивленное лицо. Он представлял, как Дерек пошлёт его подальше и захлопнет дверь прямо перед носом. В самые странные моменты он думал, что Дерек может работать каким-нибудь баристой или кем-нибудь таким же чуднЫм. Вместо этого Дерек выглядит так, словно ждал его, и Стайлз не уверен, что это значит. Даже страннее, чем бариста.

Он садится рядом, не представляя, что сказать, поэтому они сидят в тишине. Она не неловкая, хоть Стайлз и ненавидит тишину. Присутствие Дерека даёт ощущение безопасности, которое он не чувствовал уже давно. Будто бы и не нужно ничего говорить. Через двадцать минут он встаёт и уходит в общежитие. Он чувствует, что Дерек смотрит ему в спину.

 

Через три ночи они встречаются вновь. Та же скамейка, другая книга. Дерек не говорит ни слова, но на этот раз поднимает взгляд на Стайлза и, кажется, улыбается. Стайлз отворачивается и уходит сразу же, чувствуя распирающее его изнутри что-то, что не может описать, будто он боится разбить не только молчание, но и неозвученную связь между ними, если начнёт говорить.

Он возвращается в общежитие, злясь на себя, потому что обратиться к Дереку никогда не было для него проблемой. Теперь он чувствует, словно потерял голос, и не знает о чём спросить и спрашивать ли вообще. Он про себя удивляется, что Брэйден думает, когда Дерека нет всю ночь, а потом решает, что ему всё равно.

 

Только почти через неделю они решаются заговорить, и Стайлз более чем удивлён, что инициатор − Дерек. Стайлз просто встаёт и уходит, когда слышит:

− Почему ты здесь каждую ночь, Стайлз? − и Стайлз застывает неподвижно, вдыхая сверхъестественный ночной воздух.

− А ты почему? − переспрашивает Стайлз и оборачивается к Дереку.

Тот слегка улыбается, будто думает о ком-то или чем-то любимом.

− Хотел сказать, что ты не изменился, но то, что ты молчал почти неделю, всё меняет, − говорит Дерек.

− Ага, и то, что ты сейчас почти произнёс монолог, доказывает, что ты научился говорить, и это впечатляет.

− Я научился многому с тех пор, − пожимает плечами Дерек.

Стайлз неуверенно шагает в сторону Дерека и понимает, что странное молчание разрушено, и не хочет повторения. Он возвращается и садится рядом, глядя прямо на Дерека. Лёгкая тень щетины, мышцы на руках меньше, и тёплое выражение лица. И это как-то странно.

− Да? Хочешь рассказать?

И так они снова начинают разговаривать спустя год, пять месяцев, тринадцать дней, два часа, сорок три минуты и шесть секунд, как Дерек Хейл покинул Бикон Хиллз.

 

После молчания вначале всё остальное происходит само собой. Стайлз не уверен, что мешало ему заговорить, но что бы там ни было, оно прошло. Теперь иногда он говорит настолько много, что Дерек снова знакомо подстёбывает, Стайлз так по этому скучал целых полтора года.

Они иногда вместе звонят Скотту, тот рад Дереку. Кира иногда присоединяется с удовольствием послушать истории о путешествиях Дерека по миру. После осознания, что с Брэйден ничего не выйдет, он провёл три месяца с Корой в Аргентине, потом поехал в Париж проведать Айзека и Криса Аржента. Убедился, что Айзек в порядке, и улетел в Лондон к Джейсону, понял, что Джексону теперь помощь не нужна − тот взял себя в руки и стал чуточку лучше. Если верить самому Джексону, он сделал это ради себя, но Дерек всё ещё думает, что без Лидии не обошлось.

После всё ещё открытых ран в Париже и Лондоне, Дерек уехал в Кению и Сомали. Стайлз любит слушать, как он рассказывает о разных зверях, интересных стаях. Он любит слушать, как Дерек потратил почти половину денег, помогая людям с водой и едой, потому что это убеждает его в том, что он теперь и так знает: Дерек Хейл − хороший человек.

Через некоторое время всё обращается в рутину. Они разговаривают, часто видятся, и Дерек помогает Стайлзу с учёбой. Оказалось, что тот знает намного больше о мифологии и фольклоре, чем ожидал Стайлз, и не бывает дня, когда бы он не поражался, сколько всего знает Дерек.

Частенько, на выходных, они вместе смотрят фильмы, и Дерек готовит. Иногда они сидят в комнате Стайлза, когда его сосед развлекается на вечеринках, просматривают записи и жуют китайскую еду или пиццу.

Всё так естественно, и может быть, поэтому первый поцелуй никого не удивил. Просто случился, словно часть повседневной рутины, и Стайлз очутился в руках Дерека, будто так и должно быть. Стайлз задаётся вопросом, сможет ли когда-нибудь совпасть с другими руками настолько идеально.

Он сидит на кухонном прилавке и болтает о чем-то, что не сможет вспомнить и секундой позже, когда Дерек оборачивается и пристально смотрит на него несколько секунд, и прижимает свои губы к стайлзовым. Стайлз выдыхает в рот Дерека и отвечает на поцелуй так, как ничего не делал в свой жизни. Это не странно, абсолютно естественно и спокойно, у Стайлза сбивается дыхание.

Пальцы Дерека перебирают его волосы, ногти легко царапают кожу, и Стайлз надеется, что это никогда не закончится. Дерек встаёт между ног, скользит руками ему за спину и придвигает ближе. Стайлз оборачивается вокруг Дерека как кокон, боясь, если отпустит, Дерек отступит и разорвёт поцелуй. Он чувствует нехватку воздуха, но почему-то это не важно. С легкостью в голове он прижимается к Дереку ещё ближе, и когда тот подхватывает его под бёдра, чтобы перенести на диван, выдыхает с одобрением.

Дерек прерывает поцелуй, когда укладывает Стайлза на диван.

− Всё в порядке? − спрашивает он, и Стайлз кивает, затаив дыхание.

Он никогда не видел ничего более шикарного, чем Дерек Хейл с зацелованными красными губами и широко распахнутыми глазами, смотрящий на него сверху вниз. Где-то через полчаса он берёт свои слова назад, когда Дерек задыхается над ним в оргазме, толкаясь в Стайлза снова и снова, оставляя синяки от пальцев на стайлзовых бёдрах. Его лицо такое умиротворенное, когда он кончает, что Стайлз клянётся себе, что сделает всё, чтобы Дерек чувствовал себя так же хорошо каждый день своей жизни.

 

Спустя три года, семь месяцев, две недели, один день, семнадцать часов, пятьдесят три минуты и пятьдесят девять секунд, как Дерек Хейл покинул Бикон Хиллз, когда он возвращается снова и уже навсегда.

Светит солнце, и Дерек сжимает ладонь Стайлза, Шериф и Мелисса танцуют на заднем плане. Он слышит, как Скотт и Кира смеются, где-то рядом Кора ругается с Малией (она в конце концов попросила Скотта забрать её из Мексики, потому что Питер всё-таки слился). Он улыбается Стайлзу, целует его ладонь и смотрит на заповедник, свою землю, землю своей семьи и чувствует переполняющее изнутри счастье.

Позади гордо стоит отремонтированный и невероятный дом Хейлов, как в старые времена. Он чувствует будто сегодня души родственников тоже присутствуют на празднике.

− Я тебя люблю, − говорит Стайлз и укладывает голову ему на плечо, их пальцы всё ещё переплетены.

− Я тебя тоже люблю, − отвечает Дерек.

Они сладко и коротко целуются и смотрят на землю, которая снова по праву носит имя семьи Хейлов.

− Э, ребят, Кира очень проголодалась и…

− Врешь! Это не я не могу оторвать глаз от торта, Скотт. Не сваливай всё на меня, − возмущается Кира, Стайлз ухмыляется.

− Но ты только что сказала… я думал… в смысле... − запинается Скотт, и Дерек тоже ухмыляется. Те ещё нелепее их самих.

− Ладно, Я голодный, и Я хочу торт. В смысле, я приехал прямиком из Парижа, поэтому не возражаете ли вы прервать свой милый маленький момент и позаботиться о гостях? − нетерпеливо спрашивает Айзек.

Дерек и Стайлз оборачиваются и идут к небольшой толпе вокруг торта. Они берут нож и начинают резать, когда Шериф поднимает бокал с довольной улыбкой:

− За счастливую пару!

Все поднимают бокалы.

− За счастливую пару!

Стайлз ликующе смотрит на Дерека и целует в щёку. Спустя три года, семь месяцев, две недели, один день, семнадцать часов, пятьдесят девять минут и двадцать две секунды они, наконец, обретают дом.


End file.
